


It's Always Sunny

by Dark_Romances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DAD! SHIRO, Earth AU, Shiro has a bunch of little kids, Shiro is the hot dad, Single dad Shiro, Single dad Shiro AU, and help the kids with their homework, but he wants to just be alone and watch food network, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Shiro is a single dad with four rowdy children he loves dearly.





	It's Always Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. 
> 
> Since I have a problem with writing all my faves with little kids, here have some more!
> 
> I've had this idea for a really really really long time and now I finally got the courage to write it. So here we have single dad Shiro doing his best for his four lovely but rowdy children. I apologize if this is a little OOC. It's hard to get characters right as kids.
> 
> Here are the ages of everyone in this fic:
> 
> Dad!Shiro is 33  
> Hunk is 11  
> Keith is 6  
> Lance is 5  
> Pidge is 2
> 
> I may add other characters in at another time but for now this is pretty much going to be the misadventures of Shiro and his kids.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> <http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com/post/165027963967/finally-finished-the-first-chapter-of-my-single>

“DAD! DAD! DAD!” 

 

Shiro was in the kitchen making lunches for everyone to take to school. Today it consisted of a peanut and jelly sandwich, a juice box, a piece of fruit (which is almost never eaten), and snack cake. Sometimes the lunches changed a little; a ham sandwich, two snack cakes, and if they are lucky, leftover dinner. But today was a little busier than usual since Shiro woke up later than he wanted to.

 

“DAAAADDDDDD”

 

Shiro sighed heavily, seemed like he already needed another cup of coffee...maybe the entire pot. He hoped the child behind him would just walk away after a few moments.

 

“DAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY!”

 

Seemed like he wasn't going get that lucky this morning. He left out a hefty sigh.

 

“What Lance? What is it now? You should be getting ready for school.” Shiro asked, looking down at the small child next to him. “And why are you still in your pajamas? Hunk was supposed to help you get dressed after he got out the shower.”

 

“I am a big boy! I don’t need  _ his _ help!” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I  _ need _ yours dad.”

 

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his bedhead. “What did you need Lance?”

 

“Keith took my toy and he won't give it back!” He whined, pulling on Shiro’s pajama pants.

 

“Neither of you should be playing with toys. You need to be getting ready for school.” Shiro said, putting the sandwich in a plastic bag. “We can’t be late again.” he said, yawning loudly.

 

“But daadddddd.”

 

“Don’t  _ but daaaaaaddd _ me. Go get ready and tell Keith to come here.” he said, reaching over to take a huge gulp of his coffee, wishing it had a little more kick than it had. The younger child went running out, yelling Keith's name. 

 

“You're too loud, Lance! You'll wake up Pidge.” Hunk said quietly from the doorway from the bathroom. Lance huffed and headed back to tell Keith what their dad has told him.

 

Shiro had managed to fix up the rest of the lunches before he heard a huff and whine from behind him. He knew that little huff from a mile away.

 

“Keith, why did you take Lance’s toy?” he asked, turning to face him. Keith was standing in front of him- arms crossed, pout in full force, and some crazy bed head to match.

 

“Well, he left it in the bathroom…” Keith started, his pout getting deeper.

 

“And you kept it?” Shiro asked, his tone getting more stern.

 

“Yes. He left it alone. So it's mine. Finders keepers.” 

 

“That's not how that works Keith.” Shiro said.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Shiro let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. It was too early to argue with a six-year-old.

 

“Keith, could you just give him the toy back for the morning. You guys need to get ready for school. Now, go back to your room and get dressed. I will help you brush your teeth.”

 

“I'm a big boy now. I can brush my own teeth...” He grumbled as he walked to the back of the house to get dressed.

 

Shiro finished everyone's lunch, finishing off his coffee before going to address the madness happening in the back of the house. He didn't get two steps into the hallway before Hunk came running up to him.

 

“I'm sorry, dad! I tried to get Lance to get dressed but he complained about the shirt you picked out and he wanted to wear the one with the dinosaurs but I couldn't find it and then he started crying.  But then Keith took Lance’s toy and that started a fight and I heard Pidge whine and and and.” Hunk rambled, obviously stressed out.

 

“Hunk. Hunk calm down. It's okay. You should have told me earlier and I would have come back here sooner. Just go get ready. I got it from here. Relax and get ready for school. You have a big test today. Oh, and I bought a new bottle your favorite lotion. It's on my dresser.” Shiro said with a smile, ruffling his hair.

 

“Aww, thanks, dad! You're the best” Hunk said with a big smile, giving him a hug then running toward his room. 

 

Shiro heard some yelling coming from the room in the back as well as the quiet whines from his own room. He decided he would deal with Pidge first. He walked into his room and the two-year-old child sleeping in his bed had woken up, rubbing her eyes and crying softly.

 

“Sleepy! I sleepy!” Pidge whined, still rubbing her eyes. Shiro sighed softly and picked up the child and held her in his hip. She laid her head down on his shoulder and tried to fall back asleep.

 

“Just go back to sleep. I know it's loud in here and I'm sorry.” He said, patting her back before heading the other room with the two screaming boys. 

 

“Hey, stop yelling. You already woke up Pidge and you nearly made Hunk have a panic attack. You two need to relax.” Shiro said in his sternest tone.

 

Both boys looked up at him and pouted.

 

“Keith started it!” Lance said, pointing to Keith.

 

“Nuh-uh! You were being a baby and started crying.” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Enough. It doesn't matter. Both of you, go get your clothes so I can get you two dressed.” Shiro said, still patting Pidge’s back. 

 

Both of them opened their mouths to stay something else but Shiro shot them both a look. They closed their mouths and dragged their feet to get dressed.

 

Shiro sighed softly and went back to his bedroom and laid her down. A couple extra minutes of sleep would do wonders for her later in the day. He returned to the boys stripped down to their character briefs and fighting each other.

 

“This never ends with you two, does it?” He said, half talking to them. He reached out and grabbed a flailing limb and pulled it towards him. Looked like he got Keith first. “Stay still.” He commanded, pulling his shirt on over his little head and moving on to his pants. “One foot at a time.” He said, leaning down to help the boy put his legs inside of his pants. Once over his legs, He pulled them up and buttoned them quickly. “Go to the bathroom and get your toothbrush ready.” He said to Keith as he grabbed Lance’s shirt. The boy went running out of the room.

 

“But I wanna wear the dinosaur one! Kelsey and Cindy like the dinosaur shirt!” He whined, trying to shrink away from his dad.

 

“You decided to fight with your brother all morning instead of looking for your shirt. So now you get to wear what I picked out. Kelsey and Cindy will have to wait.” Shiro said, slipping the blue shirt over Lance's head. He grabbed his shorts and helped him with those too. He quickly buttoned them and stood up. “Come on. Let's go brush your teeth and comb your hair.” Shiro said, standing up with a groan.

 

Lance followed him to the bathroom where Keith had managed to squeeze half the bottle of toothpaste out into his brush.

 

Keith turned around and confidently showed him his toothbrush covered in bright blue toothpaste. “See! I told you I can do it myself, dad!” He said with a smile.

 

Shiro chuckled and pat his head. “Yeah...you did it, buddy. Congrats. Maybe next time, use a little bit less.” He said, grabbing Lance's toothbrush and putting a small amount on his handed it to them. Both boys immediately started to brush their teeth as best they could. Shiro grabbed a brush and ran it through Keith's unruly hair first. 

 

“Remember to get the front teeth, the back teeth, and your tongue. But don't stick it down too far. I'm not cleaning up cereal vomit again.” He said, getting Keith's hair into a manageable hairstyle. They were already late so he didn't have time for much else. 

 

“One at a time in the sink.” Shiro called out as he could already see the impending argument that was going to happen when they needed to spit. Shiro ran the brush through Lance's hair a couple times. “There. Now I gotta get dressed so get your mouths rinsed out and shoes on. If I hear you guys fighting, I'm taking the cakes out of your lunches.” He said before heading to his room to throw in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He grabbed Pidge and put her on his hip and grabbed her stroller out the corner of the room.

 

Shiro walked the boys to the front of the school every day, regardless of weather or how he was feeling. Lance, even though he claimed he “was five-years-old and did need help anymore” still gets a little upset every time Shiro has to leave him in the kindergarten class alone. Keith always got a little sentimental at the goodbye hug Shiro gave him before he ran into the front gates. Hunk always gave Shiro a hug before he left, even when Shiro gave him the option to go on ahead of everyone when they got to the school since most eleven year olds didn’t want to be seen with their parents. But Hunk was different. He always took his hug with a smile and gave Pidge a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Shiro silently dreaded when Hunk wanted to go to school on his own, know his little boy was growing up.

 

Shiro was twenty-four when he started his journey into parenthood. Hunk was his first kid. Hunk’s parents were a close friend of Shiro’s when they were in college. He was named his godfather when the kid was born but he never imagined that he would actually have to take that responsibility seriously. Hunk’s parents died in a tragic accident and both sets of grandparents were unable to take the two-year-old boy. So Shiro was next in line, having the decision to take him in or leave him to the state. It was then and there that Shiro threw in all his chips and became a parent.

 

Fast forward a couple years later and he saw Keith, a quiet little orphan. He had some behavioral issues which kept him alone but that didn't scare Shiro. Shiro had wanted to start being a foster parent after he had taken care of Hunk for so many years and he felt that Keith would be a good start to their little family. Within a year of fostering Keith, Shiro had set up adoption papers for him as well. Before he knew it, Shiro had four kids in his house - Pidge being his latest and seemly last one. His little three bedroom apartment was getting awfully full now with all these growing kids.

 

Hunk is eleven years old and in fifth grade, Keith is six years old and in the first grade, Lance was five and in kindergarten, and his youngest Pidge was two years old and already independent as she could be.

 

“Dad! We’re ready to goooo!” Lance called out from the living room. 

 

“I’ll be there in a second!” he said as he grabbed a random pair of shoes and slipped them on He grabbed Pidge and the stroller and headed out to the living room.

 

“Grab your lunches. Make sure to put them  _ in _ your backpacks. I don’t need another phone call saying that one of you forgot your lunch.” Shiro said, grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter. “Okay everyone double check everything. Backpacks?”

 

“Check!” All three said in unison.

 

“Notebooks?” 

 

“Check!”

 

“Lunches?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Last night’s homework?”

 

There was a pause as both Lance and Keith opened their backpacks to see if their homework folder was in there. “Check!”

 

“Hunk, do you have your phone?”

 

‘Yup.” he said with a smile.

 

“Okay then, let's go. Keith and Lance, no fighting about who is getting what seat. One of you needs to sit in the middle.” He said as they all headed out to the car. Shiro made sure to put Pidge in her car seat first before jumping onto the driver's seat. Everyone got in the car with minimal arguments this time and Shiro headed out to the school.

 

Once at the school, Shiro found a parking spot after about ten minutes of road rage in the parking lot. He unloaded the stroller and put Pidge in it while everyone climbed out the car.

 

Lance pulled on the back of Shiro’s sweatshirt. “Dad…”

 

Shiro turned around and raised his eyebrows. “What’s up buddy?”

 

Lance pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. “I accidentally left Mr.Bun Bun at home…” 

 

“I thought he was in your backpack?”

 

“I got scared last night and took him out of my backpack to sleep and I forgot to put him back inside.” he said, the little tears forming in his eyes before he had a chance to wipe them away.

 

“Lance, don’t cry. Mr. Bun Bun will be fine. I’ll bring him when I come to pick you up in the afternoon.” Shiro said, wiping his tears with his thumbs.

 

“But...But...But….” Lance stuttered, trying to hold back his tears.

 

“Hey, it's time to be the big boy you are always telling me you are. I can’t just go back home and bring him back. School will have already started by then. You’ll be okay without him for half a day.” Shiro said, using his sweatshirt to wipe the snot from his nose. “Can you be a big boy today?”

 

Lance wiped a few more tears and nodded. Shiro smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. “Okay then. Let’s go.” he said, holding Lance’s hand with one hand and pushing the stroller with the other.

 

Once they got to the front gate, they all turned towards Shiro. Shiro got down gave Keith a hug first. “Be good today and try to talk to another kid today, okay? You can’t be alone forever or wait until Lance gets out of Kindergarten.” Shiro said. Keith sighed and nodded.

 

“I’ll try…” he said, giving Shiro a little bit of a frown. 

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to pick you up right here after school like I always do. You don’t have to worry. Find Hunk after school and I’ll be waiting right here.” He said, reassuring Keith. He gave him a kiss on the head and smiled. Keith gave him another hug before standing up.

 

Hunk gave Shiro a tight hug as always. “Love you, dad.”

 

“Love you too Hunk. Good luck on your test today. You studied a lot so I you got this in the bag.” He said, patting his back. Hunk bent down and gave Pidge a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Bye bye Pidge. See you later!”

 

Pidge smiled and waved at Hunk and Keith, who left hand in hand through the front gate. Now, all Shiro had to do was walk Lance to the kindergarten room.

 

Lance held Shiro’s hand tightly as they went through a side gate and ended up in front of the smaller but much more frantic Kindergarten area.  Other parents were lined up around the gates as well, saying bye to their kids.

 

“Remember, what I said, Lance?” Shiro said, picking him up and giving him a hug. Lance wrapped his arms tight around Shiro’s neck and nodded. 

 

“I ‘member.” he said with a smile. Shiro kissed his temple and put him down. 

"Okay then. Go have fun today. I'll be here with Mr. Bun Bun at one to pick you up."

 

“Bye dad!” the boy said before running off to go hang with his friends.

 

Shiro sighed happily and watch him play for a moment.

 

“Oh, Shiro. Every time I see you with little Lance, my heart is ready to burst open. It's so sweet to see a man love his kids.” a woman nearby said, heading towards him. Shiro wanted to roll his eyes but he was a little more polite than that. “I know you have a hard time with all those kids in your house so I made you something to heat up for dinner. It must be stressful being a  _ single _ parent at home with four kids.” she said, holding out a casserole tray

 

“Thank you Phoebe.” he said, with the small faked smile on his face as he took the dish. Phoebe made sure that her fingers grazed over his and made a quiet noise like it was an accident. Shiro was really close to just rolling his eyes.

 

She looked like she was ready to open her mouth again but Shiro spoke up instead in the politest way he could

 

“I would really like to stay and talk but Pidge is cranky this morning and I need to get her back to bed so she can sleep a little. Thank you for the kind gesture though. I appreciate it.” he said with a soft smile. 

 

“Oh...okay. Well, I will see you tomorrow then.” Phoebe asked.

 

“Okay. Have a nice day,” he said before pulling the stroller back and headed to the car. 

 

That would make three dinners this week from her. Not to mention the other two from some other mom he saw at the gate the other day. He was going to start running out of room soon…

 

He was on his way back to the car when he heard a woman call out his name.

 

“Oh, Shiro!”

 

Shiro let out a deep sigh.

 

Seemed like his busy morning was never going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also just to answer a question you all may be having, Shiro likes being a single dad soooooooooooo he's gunna stay that way.


End file.
